


My Lord My Monster

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Clueless decepticons, Demons, Don't worry, Everyone is scared of Megatron, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Immediate regret, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, It sounds scary because it is, It's just a rough fic, Lots of vomiting, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Physical Therapy, Realization slaps hard, Recovery, Redemption, Starscream needs a hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suspense, Temper Tantrums, That's all I can say, There's no rape, Trust Issues, Vomiting, Whatever you want to call a dead Starscream haunting Megatron, attempted comfort, bad memories, it'll be alright, or does he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: This story is set after the non/con stuff, but it's still quite brutal so I have it rated M to be safe. I just have the first little part of it done but I wanted to post it before I stored it on my hard drive and forgot about it.Hook finds Starscream's body outside of Megatron's doors, and at first, believes that it was just another beating. But when he finds out what really happened, the whole decepticon base begins fretting and is scared of Megatron's frightening impulse. They lose loyalty and respect towards their leader and Starscream loses everything he once was. Megatron can't have it this way. He needs to put an end to it, but how?...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: I made it to where hardly any decepticons ever interface. They just don't do it, they have no intentions or interests. So this Starscream being raped by their beloved lord has them cluttering like chickens. It's not too happy of a story, I'm not gonna spoil the ending, but it has its own advances at the end.
> 
> Other than that nonsense. Hopefully some lovely viewers might enjoy and, I don't know, maybe this cruel piece of work can become something more???

Megatron triumphantly stomped over to his berth, a glass of energon in his servo. With comfort ease he slid onto his berth and leaned against the metal headboard. There was something about tonight that felt so good and yet so wrong. They had fought autobots earlier in the morning and _Starscream_ had to screw things up as usual. Megatron sincerely hoped that the punishment he had planned would be enough to set the seeker through.

With one last hump, the decepticon leader lied back and offlined his optics.

* * *

 

Hook strolled down the many hallways of their underwater base, going over the last of the data checkings before he went to recharge. Everyone was in recharge right now.... Or so he thought. As he was walking, one turn to the left down a broad hallway led to something huddled up against the wall. Hook's steps slowly dragged for a moment before he kicked in his gears and quickly moved forward.

"Ah, Starscream," he said in a tired sigh, servos on his hips once he found out it was him, "In trouble again, huh? Frag it, you are one lucky mech if Megatron doesn't just offline you..."

When Hook came into better view of Starscream's shape, there was a lot to take in. There was an oddly colored puddle beneath the seekers aft, his interface panels were open, multiple dents scattered across his body, his left optic was broken, his wings were bent, he had scratches, bumps and cracks. Hook had seen Starscream in bad shape before, but never with this much damage and force. His optics widened and he shifted his glance over to the door just on the other side of the body.

No doubt. Megatron did this. As _punishment_. For Starscream's failure. And now...

Hook knelt down beside the body, shaking. His vents closed and he grit his denta. He wasn't any expert in interfacing so he didn't know what was wrong. He didn't know what was actually supposed to happen during interface, what it was supposed to look like or anything, Primus, he doesn't even know what his own spike looks like! But in the end of his thoughts, he knew, or at least believed, that the aftermath of such intimacy should not look like this.

"Starscream? Hey, Starscream, report?" Hook shook Starscream's over heated arm and cringed, "Starscream? I need you to wake-Ahh!"

Hook jumped back when Starscream's head rolled over and his mouth fell open causing a very loud creaking sound to fill the room like ghosts. Strange liquid leaked from the gaps of his denta and abused derma. His jaw was more open than it should be. Hook was freaking out, legit scared and unsure of what to do.

He called forth the instructions to help carry the seeker to the medical bay. "Hook?" Scrapper's voice was stale, "What happened to Starscream?"

The other instructions nodded, curious and wanting to know as well. Hook stopped, stuck looking at the wall. He couldn't muster the strength to say it. "I.... Don't know. Honestly. I need to call forth Soundwave as soon as we arrive at the bay." he suppressed a shiver and moved forward, his legs desperate to quiver.

The instructions all looked at each other. They _knew_. And they were now afraid. If Hook was uncertain then there was a perfectly good reason to be afraid and besides, they're carrying an offlined Starscream with all the signs of forced interface on his body.

When they arrived at the medical bay, Hook told them to place Starscream down carefully before ordering them to leave. "Not you, Scrapper," Hook lifted his servo while calling Soundwave, "I might need your assistance."

The instruction stopped and frowned, fidgeting with his servos nervously. "But the others might need me," he tried making an excuse to leave, "I should go look after them."

After Hook made the call, he ended the line and walked past the other mech without making a single moment of optic contact. "Not now, Scrapper," he said, voice in a stressful, frightened hurry, "Ugh, where is my scanner?"

Scrapper bit his lip and looked around, trying to avoid Starscream's exposed body. He nearly flinched when Hook punched the wall and growled. "Where is it?!" a scream.

"Ugh, Hook?" Scrapper timidly lifted his servo.

"What?!" Hook faced the other mech and stopped immediately when he saw where he was pointing. Beside Starscream's body sat the scanner and other important tools. They both were just too disgusted and afraid to look at him that they missed it.

Hook walked over and grabbed the scanner, lifting it up and dragging it a few inches away from Starscream's body. So many things popped up that it was impossible to get straight. There was so much damage. Hook didn't know where to start. He just decided to start with his face and mouth. He got the tools needed, requested Scrapper to get some cleaning equipment and held back from shaking. When he touched Starscream's head, his jaw fell open again, making that terrible sound.

Hook cradled his helm and turned it over so he could examine his audios. There were scratches _everywhere_. He dismissed them and cleaned up the liquids with cloths and rags, constantly on Scrapper's tailpipe to get more. He examined his optical field and noted that a call to Shockwave would be in order to replace it. His face was abruptly wiped clean to reveal the finger shaped dents on his cheeks and chin. Starscream's bottom lip was split open and he was bleeding. Hook used a light to look inside his mouth and felt his optics cloud.

When the door opened, both Hook and Scrapper nearly jumped. Soundwave faced them, already fed with all the information he needed to know. He stood still for a moment, lost in a unreadable void. "Soundwave acknowledged Hook's request," the mech almost sounded as if he didn't want to be here, "Starscream stance.... Unwell."

Hook leaned back and placed his hands on his hips. " _Unwell_ ' ain't even close to it," he sounded sarcastic and angry, "I found Starscream in front of Megatron’s doors in this condition. I believe he was forced to interface..."

"Proof of Lord Megatron interfacing unusual," Soundwave announced, slowly beginning to walk over, "Starscream is proof. Hook's theory correct."

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Hook asked, aggravated, "I'm not any expert in this. If Starscream wakes up, what will happen? How do we fix this?"

Soundwave stopped to study Starscream. He stood so still that even the silence echoed. "Starscream's condition unstable. Proper care is advised. Replacement optic and armor pieces. I will contact Shockwave to aid you. Starscream will require restraint and comfort when he onlines," he explained and began calling the one eyed mech forward.

Hook sighed in a mixture of emotions and bowed his helm. "Hook, can I go now?" Scrapper asked, all too uncomfortable and nervous about this.

"You can make yourself useful and go wake up those bolt heads Skywarp and Thundercracker. But report right back here, got it?" Hook made himself sound and appear serious like a demanding sarge.

Scrapper could only nod so quickly before scattering away, happy to leave. Hook lowered his head again and shook it, so stressed out, afraid and perplexed. He looked at Starscream and frowned, "What is all this stuff? It isn't like any energon I've ever seen."

Soundwave looked at where he was pointing, "Clear liquid is Transfluid; mostly erupted through the spike during overload. Purple liquid is lubricant; produced in the valve during interfacing."

"Well there isn't a lot of that last stuff," Hook pointed out, now forcing himself to look at Starscream's spread legs. "And what about the energon? Is that supposed to be there too?"

Soundwave just stood so still, "Negative. Lord Megatron inflicted internal injuries. Starscream's valve requires proper recovery."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Hook whispered to himself.

"I disagree." Soundwave suddenly said, voice much louder.

Hook paused and turned around, upset and just utterly ashamed. "What?"

Soundwave moved closer and looked down at the jet like the rape victim he was. "I disagree with Megatron's punishment customs. Autobots retreat at dawn was not Starscream's fault. Soundwave believes Megatron's intentions involved desire, curiosity and power."

"How disgusting," Hook almost spat, "He's the lord of the decepticon empire; he specifically instructs us not to do this type of thing and yet here he is, doing it himself, and for what? _Pleasure? Power?_ What exactly is he trying to do to Starscream? Because I wanna know if this will be happening to anyone else or not."

"Starscream not deserving of Megatron's wrath. Megatron decided to interface Starscream under purposes of control, power and desire. Intention of interfaceing anyone else is uncertain," Soundwave answered in monotone, "Starscream requires assistance...."

"Yeah, no kidding," Hook replied angrily in a sarcastic tone, his fake smile just as sickened as Soundwave's unreadable emotions. "He's so fragged up, I-I don't even know where to start," he griped and vaguely gestured to the mess in front of them.

Soundwave scanned Starscream for the tenth time, actually quite unsure himself about what to do. "Sanitize his wounds," he instructed, "Prepare for Starscream's onlineing. He will most likely try to fight. Comfort is advised."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Hook placed his hands on his hips, mad and uncomfortable, "You want me to j-just rock him back and forth like a sparkling? S-say some phrases too, I bet?"

Soundwave was so nerve racking emotionless and inactive. It could send any worked up mech into a frenzy of anger. "Hook: distressed," he said, his voice containing something close to empathy, "Soundwave understands."

Hook looked at the mech's red visor and just stared. At least someone else was on the same terms as him. He was beginning to feel like a sparkling himself. Soundwave however, appeared to be just as disbelieving and stressed as he was. Neither one of them knew exactly what to do or where to start. Hook sighed and turned around to grab some cleaning equipment.

Both mechs had to think: why did Megatron do this when it was so forbidden? Interfacing was a intimacy, an important, consented, shared love that usually only autobots often do so rarely. But _Megatron_ did it; the most feared, unsettling kind of punishment. Why? Did he really hate Starscream that much? Was he growing unaccustomed to his torture abilities? Whatever his reason might be, it was still very discouraging. It was horrifying. What if Megatron comes after everyone else? What if it's not just Starscream he had such powerful urges for?

Starscream was now subdued, trashed and broken. There was nothing left to admire. He was now one of _those_ very few unfortunate victims. Imagining his attitude after he wakes up was just as horrifying as looking at his beaten body. Nobody could believe that Megatron did this.

Hook was doing his best to keep from trembling as he cleaned the seeker up. Honestly, he kind of wished that he was working on a online Starscream who was blabbering endless nonsense to him about how stupid and blithe Megatron was, all his plans to kill him and, of course, why he should be decepticon lord. Hook humphed. Maybe now all that forgotten chatter was agreeable. Maybe Starscream should be decepticon empire. Surely he wouldn't be going around violating the first mech who messes up supposedly.

Just as he was finishing his sanitation, Hook's helm snapped up when the door hissed open and in walked Shockwave. Soundwave approached him, making it clear that he would talk things through with the scientist. Good. Hook didn't know if he could force himself on that topic again or not.... But the luck and relief were short lived when Scrapper, Thundercracker, and Skywarp came stumbling in. Scrapper had his head down while the other two fools stomped poutfully because of their interrupted slumber.

Hook immediately approached them before they could properly see their trine leader. "So what's this about?" Skywarp yawned and stretched his arms, wings fluttering, "You know, I was having the coolest dream where I was flying but I was falling too like I didn't have wings but did, d-do you get what I'm saying?"

Hook sighed and rubbed his temples, "Here in a couple nanokliks you're gonna wish that those happy dreams were real, Skywarp."

The guilt tripped and uncertain tone of the other mech made both the seekers tense and silent. "What... What's going on?" Thundercracker asked, his voice soft but concerned.

Hook straightened his posture and glanced around. Soundwave was still talking to Shockwave and Scrapper was setting in the corner on a lonely bench, holding his helm in his servos. "I wish I knew," he breathed before shaking his helm, unable to speak with a straight face, "Tonight I... found Starscream outside of Lord Megatron's door."

"Uh-oh, what'd he do now?" Skywarp's unsurprised demeanor chirped, "ripped wings? Smashed canopy?. . . _Muddy water treatment?"_

Hook kept his optics averted, gazing at the floor. His fists clenched and he continued to shake his head as if guilty but sad. "You know I wish it were one of those things, but... it's not." he bit his lip and looked at them.

Thundercracker examined that look Hook was giving them for a moment. Something wasn't right. Hook was hiding something, and his attitude proved that. In a flash, he huffed, pushed past the two mechs and ran to the table in which Starscream laid. Once he got close enough, his optics enlarged.

"Thundercracker, wait!" Hook tried calling but it was too late.

Skywarp joined his team mate's side and looked down at the table, gasping and grabbing Thundercracker's arm tightly. "Oh my- What happened to him?!" The purple jet cried.

Thank goodness all the blood and stuff was cleaned away. Hook walked up beside them and kept his helm held high. Thundercracker was almost panting, his eyes wider than a full moon. Starscream was exposed, bleeding, overheated, scratched, dented and misplaced... And...

"Hook?" Thundercracker slowly looked over at the repair bot, "Megatron didn't... _Did_ he?"

"I didn't want to believe it either," Hook replied dryly.

Thundercracker made a sick noise and tried pulling away from his trine mate to hide his face. "What?" Skywarp asked, oblivious and a little freaked out, "What's going on? What happened to Starscream? Is he gonna be okay?"

"Megatron forced Starscream into interfacing," Shockwave stated, voice emotionless and low as he came over to the table, "Starscream is suffering major wounds all throughout his body. Recovery advances are exceedingly low. Chances of restoration are low as well. Megatron's actions... Illogical."

"Well that's a nice story!" Skywarp blurted dramatically, his body language tight and fidgeting. "Why don't you explain why Megatron did this in the first place? I thought this was forbidden?"

"Megatron's actions forefiet on both himself and Starscream. Interfacing is a critical rule and a privilege; to take advantage of it on someone else is detrimental for the unwilling partner's part," Shockwave explained further. "I believe Lord Megatron was under the influence that in doing this action would break Starscream into submission and captivity."

"Oh my gosh," Thundercracker whispered and turned around, constantly moving in circles that helped him not to look at Starscream or anyone else. But he _needed_ to look at Starscream and everyone else so it was hard.

Skywarp actually found himself imoble and unable to say anything. He was almost to the point of quivering and crying like a sparkling. "So what do we do?" he asked, not able to say anything else.

"We wake him up," Hook answered, clearly not as happy as anyone else.

"In Starscream's condition he will try to fight," Shockwave explained, "It would be best to give him room. Do not crowd him or ask questions... Confront him with ease."

"We're _decepticons_ ," Skywarp said and placed his hand on his chest, "We weren't made to comfort sparklings _or_ rape victims."

"But Starscream needs us," Thundercracker faced his trine mate, "And we need to be there for him."

"But I..."

"I know you don't want to, Warp. I don't either," Thundercracker continued, voice as soft and as serious as it could be, "But this is _Starscream_ we're talking about. He' maybe tough but he's got a spark softer than plasma. I'm sure that he would do the same thing for us."

"We will begin in fifteen seconds," Shockwave instructed.

Skywarp stared at the blue con with a restless glare before nodding. He had washer fluid in his optics and he tried to hide it. He sobered up when Hook placed a servo on their shoulders and instructed them to huddle around the table.

Scrapper came over and they all made a circle around the berth. "Remember to hold your ground," Hook said out loud, "Starscream will try to fight. Let him. But try to calm him down first. Do not get angry."

Everyone had lumps in their throats, their servos clenched and they felt dizzy. They watched as Soundwave touched some button on the wheel and a sudden reboot sound filled the space. Their sparks pounded inside their chests and it was so loud in the eerie silence that you could hear it.

Starscream twitched. Everyone squirmed. His jaw fell open again and his optics flickered. The sight of his mangled body made everyone feel things that they had never felt before. They felt fury, fear, discomfort, mercy, redemption, anguish, grief, sickness, disgust and terror. Fighting autobots or even each other was like a gifting pleasure compared to how low this right here in front of them was. Words to describe this monstrosity died between their lips leaving nothing but hollow echoes.

Starscream could feel the life returning into his abused frame and he relaxed. There were no chains, no bars, and no massive, revolting servos keeping him pinned. He was free. He could feel it. His body wasn't discomfortingly overheating and his frame didn't feel drenched in... _Stuff_. It was a truly blessing feeling. Starscream was relieved. But questions as to where he was at startled his processor and he opened his optics in a panic.

Six sets of familiar optics bared down on him making him choke out a surprised sound. "Sky," he croaked, panting, scared, desperately trying to lift himself up.

"Don't move, Starscream," Hook phrased and gently placed his servo on the mech's rapidly shaking chassis.

Starscream whimpered, optics clenched shut and helm turned away when he yelled, "That's what he said!"

"Starscream listen, we're not going to hurt you, ok?" Hook continued to try and calm the scared mech, his emotions blurring, "Help me!"

Shockwave stepped forward, "Starscream calm yourself. Megatron is nowhere near."

"He was everywhere!" Starscream cried, his jaw making a horrible creaking noise every time he talked. He scrambled back as much as he could, almost pressed entirely into the wall, trying to get away from all the badness.

All the mechs looked at each other in panic, not sure what to do. Thundercracker did the only thing he could think of. He pushed past Shockwave and Hook, reached down and grabbed Starscream's shaking hand. Holding it tightly he began phrasing gently, "Hey Starscream, can you feel my spark?"

"Huh?" Starscream opened his leaking optics and pointed them at his trine mate. He just now realized that it was Thundercracker and felt his mortification ease a tiny bit. His servo was pressed against the blue mech's chassis and he could feel the steady, if not very quick pulse of his spark beneath. Starscream looked at him and whispered, "Yes. I feel it."

"Good," Thundercracker used his most gentle voice and made the truest smile he could make. "That means you're safe now, alright? Whenever you feel mine or Skywarp's spark then you know that you are safe."

Thundercracker signaled Skywarp who was way more nervous and fidgety than him. He grabbed his servo, pressed Starscream's palm against his chest before placing his servo over Starscreams. "See?" Thundercracker said, bumping Skywarp on the shoulder until he was smiling-even if it was fake. "We're here for you, Starscream."

Starscream's vast venting seemed to slowly calm down and he closed his optics to silence all the bad thoughts and focus only on his trines soft touches and beating sparks. He could feel their warmth and touch and it soothed his tension.

Hook stared at Thundercracker and blinked. Everyone did. Thundercracker looked down and rocked slightly before muttering, "I made it up... so that when Starscream thought about Skyfire or just drove himself insanely mad then I could calm him down-at least enough to settle his circuits."

"It's good," Hook whispered assuredly, impressed and even calmed down himself, "You got him down. That's good."

"It won't be enough though," Shockwave informed and began in on the jet, "Starscream, can you speak appropriately?"

Starscream recognized that voice and quickly looked up at the one eyed mech before him. He glared for a moment before allowing the loose bolt of his jaw to unhinge. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Scrapper all jumped back at the unsettling noise it made. "Does it look like I can talk _appropriately_?" Starscream asked, that cringy sound repeatedly smacking/clanking everytime he said a word.

"Tell me: why did Lord Megatron unleash these actions upon you?" Shockwave asked, hinting in his voice that he was only here for answers. Nothing else.

Starscream thought about that. His optics drifted off as memory began to cloud his processor. " _You never cease to fail me, Starscream,"_ Megatron had said when he tied him up, " _I have tried to discipline you time and time again, but it cleary has no effect."_ He tore off his interface panel, _"I advised a new type of punishment. One that may finally put you in your place!"_ And it began.

Starscream wasn't looking at anything other than his closed interface panels, thinking back over all that he had endured. The way Megatron's large fingers engrossed every inch of him, leaving no sensor untouched, no seam or crevice unmolested. How he gripped his face at the end, forced him to the floor and then... there was pounding, rough and unforgiving.

The pain, Starscream guessed, he would just have to get use to. He shuttered his optics and continued to drown in his memories.

"Starscream?" Thundercracker placed his hand on the other seekers arm.

Starscream gasped, yanked his arm back and punched at whatever it was that touched him. He couldn't see anymore. Everything was dark and everyone was _Megatron_. He balled his fists and violently shook his head. "No," he grunted and began scrambling to get up, "No, no, no. Not again. You are not touching me!"

"Restrain him!" Hook ordered.

Starscream felt petrified, his red optics wide. "No!" he begged as more arms and hands came for him, "Not again! No, I won't take it! Ahh!"

Everyone turned down their audios at the screaming and helped to support Starscream back onto the berth where he thrashed and fought. They were all frightened. If Starscream was truly this mortified then Megatron really must have broken some important boundaries... 

Thundercracker and Hook tried phrasing Starscream, patting and calming him, but he continued to struggle and fight. Shockwave glanced at Soundwave, nodding. They needed to break out the cuffs and pacify Starscream or they'd never get proper answers.

"I am not yours! I refuse!" Starscream cried when he was forced fully onto the berth, multiple arms holding him down. He couldn't open his optics. He was afraid that he'd see Megatron-That's all he could see. "Just leave me alone....Huh!"

"Turn the stasis down," Shockwave instructed Hook.

Once Starscream was done offlining, everyone took a step back and sighed. "Scrap me," Hook said, his optics disappointed and tired.

"We will wake him again," Shockwave noted, "This time with more caution."

"Lord Megatron really has done it this time," Hook shook his head, not ready for a long restless night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I wouldn't write anymore for this story, but I started the second chapter so might as well finish it and get it out there.
> 
> Again the warnings are in the tags so beware beware. It gets bad. I usually aim for eight comments before I create another chapter and I thank all those that have enjoyed it so far. Sorry if it's rough.

Everyone had locked themselves in the shoddy room that was considered the medical bay. Thundercracker had to prompt Skywarp into staying while Scrapper got the go-ahead to leave for the night. Shockwave had just returned after getting some special tools while Hook and Soundwave talked about interfacing protocols.

Hook had been amazed, if not even more disgusted with the whole problem. Interfacing sounded like a gift; a gentle, kind, loving exploration of one another that brings out a bond strong enough to last for eons. Rape was not a pretty thing- it was iniquitous and diseased. To force someone, as badly as Starscream had been, into such brutal interfacing was incredibly lewd and forbidden. And Megatron did it.

Just when the warlord could have turned things around and manipulated Starscream into his berth for consensual interfacing to possibly sway him forever into his arms and by his side, he chose the worst thing. Now Starscream was going to resent, loath and spite him for the rest of his insufferable life- if he even lives through it.

Hook looked down at the seeker's abused frame and vented out. They had tried waking Starscream up again, but that just resulted with Scrapper's cracked cockpit and Starscream's own offlining as he knocked himself out. Shockwave advised that they complete the medicating first before taking anymore bold steps. Actions first, answers later.

They had just finished with the sanitation and were now about to start on the real bad stuff. Starscream had hundreds of wounds including major scrapes, crumbled wrists, a punctured thigh, severed wings, missing interface panel, split valve and a unhinged jaw. Even one of his thrusters was cracked. Hook had to be honest here, he didn't know where to start.

The green mech watched from the other side of the table as Shockwave leaned over Starscream's face with a special welder from his lab. His optic focused intently, watching as his single servo guided the tool across the split lip.

"Why's his jaw broken?" Hook's face scrunched up whenever the damn thing fell open making that unsettling wrenching noise.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were sitting on a nearby bench, casually watching and sometimes picking up on what the other three were saying. But this, they had to especially listen closely to.

"Impalement by spike," Shockwave stated like it was an average thing every mech should know, "With Lord Megatron's mass and size, and the fact that he had forced him so, the width of his spike must have ruptured Starscream's oral protoform bolting and caused his jaw to unhinge."

Hook grimaced, "You mean Megatron forced his thing down his throat?!"

"It is an average concept during interface," Shockwave explained while wiping away the access welding slag and grabbing the flashlight, "Though never this impactful. The results usually vary somewhere in between choking and sickened fueling systems- at worst. However, since that is not the case, Starscream is suffering that which is ten times worse."

"Starscream's indentations suppose to tempestuous handling," Soundwave said in his monotone strain, "His tanks are quarters filled with transfluid. Megatron's intentions lasted more than once."

"Bluehk!" Skywarp threw up like he had the cybonic plague, his face flushed with revolution as he spilled everything up all over the floor. What he had just heard pushed everything up past its limits. He gasped rabidly and held his spark chamber.

"Whoa, Skywarp, are you okay?" Thundercracker patted his back.

"I'm fine," Skywarp hoggishly shrugged any servos off him and slumped forward in his seat, "But you... You didn't hear what the frag he just said?"

"It was an observation," Shockwave stated out loud.

"It was a true prediction and you Primus dammed well know it," Skywarp wiped his lips and vented quickly like a overworked instructicon.

Thundercracker tried to calm his friend down, gesturing that he'd clean up his mess and waving the other mechs off. "Warp, you gotta calm down, Starscreams gonna be alright... I know, I heard what happened too, but you don't see me getting all melodramatic, do you?"

"I just..." Skywarp grit his dentals and tensed, "I just want out of here. I don't think I can bare to look at him any longer."

"But he needs us," Thundercracker tried some convincing now.

Hook forcefully kept from shuddering and turned around, focus gone down the drain. This was becoming a nightmare. Primus. It was a nightmare, and no one wanted to believe it was true. Apparently Megatron's actions tipped the scales this time and he possibly might have went further than intended, but it looked like, by the tremendous loads of transfluids, he very much enjoyed himself. And everyone was having trouble taking this fact in. Megatron, the great lord of the decepticons, had once made a dignified speech about the freedom of choice during one's rights when come exploited to intimacy, and he certainly did not mention anything about rape. It was just another one of his speeches that flew over everyone's heads. Guess the lord had his own hidden outlook...

"I need you to aid Starscream's wings while I tend his valve," Shockwave instructed while moving alongside the table, running his servo across the jet's inner thigh where the plating was punched in and broken circuits stuck out. It looked like Megatron dug one of his fingers in too deep until it finally punctured the poor metal.

Hook internally churned with gruesome thoughts as to how that happened- the dented thigh and split valve. He composed all his discomfort and fear and grabbed his tools. Plenty of times Starscream had returned over and over again with messed up wings, which over a certain extent of time, Hook had gotten totally use to. It wasn't like it was uncommon for Megatron to throw fits and Starscream be the one to suffer them. So why was Hook having trouble fixing them now?

Hook noted that Starscream's wings, like before, had finger dents all over and a particular, nasty slice right through the left side. There were smaller gouges here and there, plus a dislocated joint. The green decepticon could only imagine what had to have happened to get those kind of results. Hook rid himself of the distracting thoughts and started in on the maltreated appendages before him, optics curiously flitting up to see what the scientist was doing.

"So uhh... How do you know all this information about interfacing?" Hook asked the other two cons, weary that they may have gotten their skillful tongues by a past attack or something similar.

Shockwave didn't look up as he said, "I was given the privilege of intimacy many eons ago. My partner being willing and close with me during that time had spared me an opportunity to experiment and study the true meaning behind interfacing, and..." He didn't say it.

Hook was surprised by this. Shockwave had interfaced before? "With who?" he asked, voice internally baffled.

Shockwave paused and looked up at the soundless mech across from him. Hook almost dropped his tools and crossed his arms, a rhetorical laugh coming out his intake. "You're kiddin' me?" he said, looking back and forth between Soundwave to Shockwave, "You two have interfaced?"

"Affirmative," Shockwave looked back down, his tones suggesting that he was busy and didn't have time for story telling. He examined the seeker's valve and grumbled, "And if there is one thing that I have learned through such experience, it is that a mech's first time should always be approached with extreme precautions."

Shockwave shoved a digit inside Starscream's valve, carefully feeling around. Hook did drop his tools at this and strutted back like a mech who had seen a scraplet. "What are you doing!?" he hissed mildly in disgust.

Soundwave answered for his busy partner. "Starscream's calipers are split open. Shockwave currently attempting to fix them," his face was a dark void and his voice was the solid rock wall of that dark void.

"What?" Hook was about to start shaking again, "C-calipers? What are those? And why in Primus name is Shockwave doing that?"

"Starscream's seal is broken inside him. Megatron did not use caution when taking his seal, so now that remains must be removed or Starscream will forever more feel discomfort," Shockwave added another digit and twisted them around, suppressed at the knuckle, "Calipers are what keep a mech's valve in place and tight causing a natural contrast to any intrusion. Megatron, however, broke Starscreams and now they must be replaced."

Hook was bombarded with unwanted information. Starscream had his seal when Megatron took him? Soundwave had explained the lovely process of mechs piercing through the boundary when a first time happens, but only with care and caution. Megatron didn't do that with Starscream. He just ripped into him and practically destroyed his seal and even split open his valve. Hook was beginning to feel queasy.

"Starscream's internal network lacking. Carrying advances: impossible. Removal of seal will cause disadvantages," Soundwave said more to himself, his demeanor as calm as any other bot in the world, "Starscream's valve: gaping."

"Gaping?" Hook scratched his helm like a confused child before his optics widened, "Wh-wait, I-I thought that-what? Carrying advances? What does that mean? You don't actually expect me to believe that Megatron got Starscream sparked do you?"

"No," Shockwave sounded disappointed to say this as his two claws dug in further, "Without his seal, Starscream will never be able to get sparked."

"I thought the seal would be broken anyway when mechs first interface," Hook frowned, cringing at the gloupy sight in front of him, "Why does it have anything to do with creating sparklings?"

"For millennium mech have called this process 'the breaking of the seal' when really it is just a phase. The first time you interface a mech, their seal will merely be pushed aside. Not broken," Starscream's valve was split so badly that he was able to get all five of his digits in, and probably, with a little more desperation, he could stick his whole damn fist in. His claws flexed around a foreign object and he pulled out.

A heavy flow of lubricant, energon and transfulid came pouring out of the loose entrance, and so did Shockwave's servo- holding a soaked, blue pad- looking thing. "Behold," it would have sounded dramatic if not so disgusting, "Starscream's seal."

Hook covered his mouth instantly, his tank making a sudden movement that made it appear as if he were just punched in that area. His optics squinted as he moved away sluggishly, insides churning like a batch mixer. He saw Soundwave shift out of the corner of his albeit blurry optics, lifting up a small bin. Cheeks bulging with blue, Hook took the bucket and turned around, throwing up in a supposedly modest manner.

Shockwave threw Starscream's seal away. It couldn't be fixed anyway, and it certainly was no cherishable trophy he'd want to keep. It was only the miserable mirror that Starscream would reflect back on every single day of his sorrowful life.

Soundwave looked at his partner and nodded. They needed to hurry. Soon the decepticon base would awaken, and so would Starscream and... Megatron. Prepared is what they should be. Prepared in case Megatron tries to strike out at Starscream or anyone else again.

* * *

 

Starscream's systems began to reboot, the lack of alarms and screaming data checkings lost to him as the world became a light blur. The jet allowed the moment of prosperity to wash over him, under the illusion that he was safe, that what he knew happened hadn't really happened, that this all was just a nightmare, and he was only waking up.

But as reality and light rushed into him faster than he wanted it to, a sweet scent of polish filled his olfactory sensors and made him wonder... Polish? Like the kind of wax and polish that he could only so rarely sneak from the medical bay when Hook wasn't looking? His favorite kind of polish that made his body sparkle in the stars of the night, made him glisten in the sun when he was in serenity blessed skies and he'd shine so beautifully. That polish?

As Starscream slowly began to online his optics, he groaned faintly, noting that he could see properly. His optic wasn't broken. Curious, he opened his mouth and winced. His jaw wasn't broken, but it was sore. The faintest touch of panic came back as he ran a bodily diagnostic, seeking out any other damages or possible wounds... But found none.

Then why was he so sore?

"Did you see it?" the sound of someone else's voice in the room caused Starscream to gasp, his spark racing as he sat up and looked around.

He saw someone standing at the end of the room, and although he didn't know who, it was enough to mistake it for him.

Shaking and panting, Starscream started pushing himself back further and further until his back felt the wall the berth was pressed against. The movements made him wince as he realized just how sore his pelvic area was, washer fluids filling his optics.

"Yeah, that little yellow car wreck shot me, and look," Skywarp turned around and bent his back slightly, fluttering his wings at his trine mate, "Blasted my left wing."

"Warp, seriously?" Thundercracker crossed his arms and gave the purple seeker a un-enthusiastic stare, "There's nothing wrong with your wing. You're being over dramatic... as usual."

"Hey, I'm not being dramatic!" Skywarp barked in protest, giving his trine mate a death glare before movement caught his attention. He saw his trine leader out of the corner of his optics and waved, "Starscream, does this look like I'm being dramatic to you?"

Starscream had his knees drawn and servos pressed against his chest as he tried not to freak out. It wasn't Megatron, it wasn't Megatron, it wasn't Megatron. But... why was he here? Where were his wounds? Why were his trine mates here? Did they know what happened? Was it all just a dream? Then why was he so sore? What was going on?!

Starscream began to crash into panic mode, covering his helm as images of the cruelty he faced flashed inside his processor like strobe lights. The pain became real again, moving through his body like a physical mech eating virus. He tried to keep it all away, but it was too strong.

"Starscream?" the ever so gentle call of Thundercracker's voice filled his audios, "Are you okay?"

When Starscream felt something touch his knee, he jerked back, fearing pain and other horrible things happening to him.

"Whoa, Starscream, calm down, it's okay," Thundercracker lifted his servos in surrender, stepping back, "We're just here to check on you."

At the feeling of nothing else touching him, Starscream wrenched his optics open and looked at his trine mate. "Thundercracker..." He whispered lightly, his ventilations shaky and broken as he tried so hard not to cry.

"I'm here," Thundercracker took one little step closer, kneeling down and lifting his servos up to show that he meant no harm, "I'm here, Starscream, it's okay. You're in the medical bay, ok, it's safe here. It's just you and me and Warp, ok?"

Starscream had listened, his wings practically clattering together in fear as he hugged himself tightly. He looked at Thundercracker and the gentle gleam in his optics as he slowly lifted his servo out. Starscream was hesitant to touch it, but he gradually began to calm, his shaking subsiding as he lifted his own servo out.

Thundercracker took it and smiled, wrapping both his servos around Starscreams in a reassuring, protective way as he cautiously sat down on the berth. His tired optics wanting to tear as he saw how truly terrified his leader was. "Hey," he kept the positive attitude intact, "How do you feel?"

"Confused," Starscream said, feeling somewhat safe and relaxed in the hold of his trine, yet there was still the heavy insecurity weighing him down, "Where... where is he?"

"Who? Skywarp?" Thundercracker asked as he turned his helm and signaled for the purple seeker to get over here already, "He's right here. He says his wing is singed but I call slag on that."

"But it _is_ singed!" Skywarp protested, going along with the secret plan and pretending, waving his wing back and forth, "Starscream, doesn't it look singed to you?"

Starscream looked over, not feeling annoyed by Skywarp's usual obnoxious behavior, but _relieved_ by it. "I don't see anything," he mumbled softly, his thoughts still scrambled with fear.

"Are you seriously serious?" Skywarp scoffed, looking offended at his team members as he placed a servo over his spark, "A trine is suppose to stick up for each other, and I have stuck up so much for you two in the past that I-"

"Oh, shut it Skywarp," Thundercracker waved him off, "You're as serious as you are wounded and that's not at all."

Another scoff had Thundercracker smiling as he turned and looked back at his trine leader, rolling his optics. "That's not who I was asking about," Starscream whispered, his quiet voice absent of its screech.

"Megatron?" Thundercracker said causing Starscream to tense and grimace.

"I..."

"Deep in recharge," Thundercracker nodded reassuringly, "Most of the base is still in recharge."

Starscream made a frightening/suspicious face and asked, "Then why would Skywarp _just now_ be complaining about his wing?"

Uh oh...

Thundercracker's optics widened and Starscream noticed this, gasping in horror and trying to wrench his servo free, the fear and panic all returning like a bad storm. And Thundercracker let him retreat to himself, scooting back to give him space while lowering his helm.

"Starscream... we all know what happened," Thundercracker said in a disappointed voice, his optics clouding as he tried and failed to stay content, "Hook found you last night and brought you here. And then we... we found out what happened to you."

Starscream started shaking again, his optics watering over the edges of his lenses and causing him to leak washer fluid. His dentals clenched and he nearly sobbed, arms reaching up to cover his helm as memory and humiliation tackled him into this cruel battlefield of despair. The pain, the embarrassment, the coldness, the loss; it was all too much for him to take.

 _"You should have known,"_ Megatron's unforgettable voice rang darkly through his head like nothing else was real.

 _"I didn't do anything!"_ Starscream had cried for mercy.

Megatron only glared while preparing himself, _"You may lie as long as you wish, Starscream, but I grow tired of your failure. If discipline by my own servo cannot teach you, then perhaps this will."_

_"No, please, not there! Not that! Please! Noooooo!"_

"Starscream!" the world spinned like a churning stomach, color and light mixing together, "Starscream, hey, calm down! It's okay, it's alright, nobody's going to hurt you."

Starscream shouted once as he finally came out of his nightmarish trance, the real world flashing brightly in front of him. He jumped back as the sensations from last night drowned him in the painful stings. He shuttered his optics, trembling worse than a leaf in fall.

It was so intense that he didn't even notice Thundercracker had grabbed his servo and was now holding it against his chest, whispering endless strings of calming praise as he tried hushing his cries of anguish. "Starscream... _Please_ ," it was a weak word, but at their lowest point, it was the only word, "Please calm down. Please. Listen to me... Trust me."

Lips quivering, wings shaking and body trembling, Starscream looked up at his trine mate and immediately saw the washer fluids gathering in his optics. It was concerning but it wasn't like he looked any better himself. Instead of fighting, Starscream only continued to look at his blue trine mate and concentrated on his quick spark beat beneath his palm.

"I know what he did to you," Thundercracker admitted in forced bluntness, his optics watering up with visual amounts of fluids as he held Starscream's servo closer, "And it was a terrible, horrible, aw-awful thing to do, and I'm so sorry that this happened to you, I really am. But please, Starscream... You have to stay calm and listen. We are trying to help you, ok? We don't want to hurt you."

Starscream wasn't overly tempted to believe anything that came out of anyone's mouth at this point, his aching processor telling him not to listen, but he wanted to. He wanted to believe that he was safe, that he was okay, that he wasn't in danger of being harmed ever again but it wasn't true. It could never be true, not anymore at least. Starscream had endured Megatron’s relentless wrath and slaughter for hundreds of years, indulged his own leadership version of complaining and ideas of which intelligence came in lacking style and yet still he wouldn't speak against it, and now this...

Starscream didn't know what to think about this. He wasn’t sure if he could think about anything anymore. As a matter of fact... There was nothing to think about besides being hurt and afraid.

"I..." He whispered, optics continuing to leak as he visibly clenched his dentals at his trine mate, "I'm afraid."

"I know, Starscream," Thundercracker scooted closer to his trine leader, wrapping one arm around his back while continuing to hold and squeeze the servo against his chest, his spark wrenching apart when Starscream flinched and shook, "I know."

Thundercracker hid Starscream against him in a little hug as his own optics watered and he fought internally to conceal his emotional struggles. His spark stung and he hated it, he hated this so much, but he wouldn't go back on his word.

"I'm so sorry," Thundercracker whispered in a small voice, but the remorse and sorrowful cries within couldn't be more evident as he held the other seeker close, "I promise, Starscream, I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you from him... We all will."

When Thundercracker looked up at him, Skywarp lifted his head and shifted on his unstable peds. "Y-yeah," he said in weak confidence, biting his lip, "We'll keep ya safe, Screamer. N-no one will stand a chance against us."

Starscream took in the kind, caring words from his trine mates and let them travel down to the very stricken depths of his wounded spark. He let them envelope him with hope, reasurence and security. He continued to tremble like a sparkling found lost and alone in the cold, abused and chittering and whimpering. The memories of his past neglect coming back and bringing further despair to his endless recovery.

He tried to push it all away; the remembrance. The feeling of those large servos destroying every single inch of his body, that low, raw voice threatening him, promising him, phrasing him with disgusting words of pure cruelty and so called lust. Red optics glaring and smirking at the same time. And the giant vessel that tore into him over and over and over again, relentlessly. _Endlessly_.

But how can one forget such a brutal event? How could anyone forget anything such as what Starscream had been through.

"Starscream?" Thundercracker mumbled softly so not to startle his leader, "Do you think you could handle answering some questions for Shockwave?"

"Shockwave?" Starscream's face scrunched and he looked up at his blue trine mate, "What's _he_ got to do with this?" Then the horror struck him and he paled, "He doesn't know, does he? Primus, please tell me he doesn't know...."

Thundercracker clenched his jaw and rocked faintly, his optics shifting around as his digits wiggled around. "Yes..." He hesitated, "But it's okay, really. He helped restore- well- everything that was wrong with you 'cause, frag, Hook didn't know what to do with you."

"He did?" Starscream made a small frown that seemed sadly confused, "Shockwave?"

"Starscream," Skywarp looked at his trine leader and gripped his shoulder gently, "Hard to believe or not, nobody is entirely happy about this, not even Shockwave. We're all afraid and... and we all wanna help. I've got the biggest cyber bumps you've ever seen, and I gotta be honest, I'd rather go back to recharge but... you need us, and I'm not backing out on you. Nobody is."

Even Thundercracker had to admit that he was shocked by the purple jet's speech, but it moved them. It moved them all, especially Starscream who stared up at his trine mates with sorrow and trust.

"Alright," Starscream vented in slight hesitancy, nodding, "Alright, I-I'll try."

"Good," Skywarp said, desperately trying to keep his voice from cracking, "That's good, Screamer."

"Open up for us," Thundercracker said afterwards.

* * *

 

When Megatron exited his room, he expected the halls of the decepticon base to be full of mechs scurrying about and working, some bowing and asking if he needed anything while others nodded at his excellency. But... there was no one there.

The hallway was empty save for two mechs, Onslaught and Thrust who when noticed he was approaching turned around and immediately headed back in the opposite direction where the wreck room was. Whispering some sort of desperate hurried chatter to each other as if they were trying to escape something horrid.

What the?

Megatron raised an optic brow and pulled a face at the confusing display. Was that any way to treat their lord? How dare they. Megatron stewed but he did not waste any time hunting the two disrespectful mechs down. He had other priorities to attend.

When Megatron made it to the command center, he was even more surprised to see that it was empty. Ok, what is this? Some sort of sick prank? He shook his helm in aggravation and made way to his throne, sitting down and pushing his commlink channel for the entire base to hear.

"Decepticons," his voice did not sound happy, "Stop this nonsense and get to work now. Starscream report to the command center."

A few minutes after his announcement, he began to hear commotion outside the command center, expecting the base to have finally awakened. When the doors opened rather roughly, he thought that Starscream would come floundering in, but instead of the pouty seeker, it was Soundwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumors spread fast, don't they? Especially the bad ones.


End file.
